


Трудно

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Romance, Vampires, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 23 — песня, которую должны слушать все, по вашему мнениюChiasmIsolated (Ost Vampires the Masquarade: Bloodlines)
Relationships: Hondo Ohnaka/Mace Windu
Series: Songfic challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510
Kudos: 2





	Трудно

Камарильи всегда трудно было работать с Анархами.

Те были слишком уж взбалмошными, дикими, а большинство кланов Камарильи не терпели именно поэтому. Особенно тяжелая ситуация происходила в Нью-Йорке — там одновременно был Князь и Барон, за счет большой территории, что неизбежно приводило к конфликтам интересов. На переговоры почти всегда посылали Мэйса — пусть гангрел и был достаточно строг и одновременно флегматичен большую часть времени, все знали, что с буйными собеседниками он мог справляться просто великолепно. Резкий нрав и прямолинейность являлись именно теми причинами, почему он до сих пор не взобрался выше по иерархической лестнице, что, в общем-то, все же не являлось его целью.

К тому же, Барон относился к нему довольно уважительно, что парадоксально, именно из-за тех качеств, которые осуждала Камарилья. не говоря уже о том, что на улице имелись и свои отдельные банды, а с главарем главной из них Винду имел довольно… странные отношения.

Хондо при каждой встрече словно становился на несколько пунктов добрее. Странный вентру, не признаваший над собой никакой власти, кроме своей собственной, ловко руководил тем, что происходило на улицах огромного города, но каждый раз при виде Мэйса — словно урчал от удовольствия. Конечно же, он даже так не упускал шанса получить свое, но это хорошее настроение стоило отпусков многим.

Винду же сильно сжимает губы в тонкую полоску, но рано или поздно всегда сдается, под натиском обаяния оппонента, сразу намного более счастливый, таким его не увидишь нигде больше.

Никто не знает о том, как они познакомились или что испытали.

Никто не знает о годе совместной жизни, в бегах и гонениях, пока жизнь не разделила, а потом и сделала существами ночи. Поэтому сейчас, когда никто об этом не знает, когда все дела отложены на следующую ночь, они встречаются, счастливые лишь от одного нахождения в одной комнате, немного больше, чем возлюбленные.

Немертвые не умеют любить.

Но иногда даже тут бывают исключения.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
